


Palpitate

by spiritsorpuberty



Category: SEVENTEEN - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Wonhui - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:21:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22331008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiritsorpuberty/pseuds/spiritsorpuberty
Summary: 小心翼翼却急迫的心动The thought of flying makes me palpitate.色情推主约拍设定，接受不了赶紧点❌
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Wen Jun Hui | Jun
Kudos: 16





	Palpitate

//

全圆佑陷入莫名的紧张中。

-  
人是原来气味相投的学弟推来的。

为什么要在学弟前加“原本”，因为俩人一开始是在一起玩的，他玩他的学弟玩学弟的，在双方账号里看到喜欢的就彼此推荐。不过他俩的眼光差异不小，学弟更喜欢纤细温顺的男孩子，自己则更偏爱看上去像上面的那种款。男人两种截然不同的征服欲。突然有一天学弟宣称找到自己的真命天子，要永久关闭账号。有人顺着关注找到他，私信问他了解情况么，全圆佑自己也一问三不知。

后来等学弟和对象稳定下来，全圆佑才和他们聚餐，见到了学弟口中的真命天子、宝贝珠子。

眼光根本就没变，也是纤细瘦弱的款儿，就是完全不像长相一般温顺，是个一点就着的小炮仗。不过学弟也乐得让人儿管。看上去是真享受，就差在屁股后面摇尾巴，全圆佑心里暗骂一句抖M。

抛弃革命队友，还到处秀恩爱，臭不要脸。

全圆佑拒绝与小情侣俩再次聚餐。

学弟也许是良心发现，或许只是想帮他安排个可以 double dating 的对象。不能算推，只是将对方的账号发过来，要他自己加。学弟顺带多嘴了一句，是他对象的朋友，刚和前恋人结束恋情。

全圆佑当时有点不乐意，他虽然只看重眼缘不太管来者的身份背景之类信息，可还是有点自己的小矫情——不喜欢和有夫之夫搞。

太麻烦了。背德感爽是爽，爽完之后也是真的麻烦。刚恢复单身的人也麻烦，他先前被主动找上门的一个，没同他说明刚和男朋友赌气分手，完事第二天才把视频发出去没多久就重回前男友怀抱，害得人家对他产生莫名的敌意，在圈里乱传些连他本人如果不是知道事实也就相信了的谣言。

留学生的圈就那么大，两只手的拇指食指卷个圆，不比墙上挂的地图里五大湖面积大。

他们这个圈就更小。

不管视频里再怎么暴露，脸、姓名这种“私人信息”也不能暴露。

全圆佑觉得抒解欲望很重要，保持名声也同等重要。

不然像学弟原先那般荤素不忌，从良后也得脱层皮。

全圆佑发表完自己这番见解，学弟就立马问他是不是要从良。他有点无语，又不是像学弟那样遇到了对的人，对象都没有，从哪的良。

学弟是个傻瓜，他对象彻头彻尾的傻瓜。和全圆佑发信息说，要给他介绍一个，对象的朋友，前阵子刚结束一段，兄弟敢拍着胸口保证，绝对漂亮，后面跟了个黄皮肤的[OK]。

全圆佑看着私信里学弟发来的👌，彻底无语。

学弟见他半天不回复，退一步说，就当扩大交际圈，交个新朋友，对方现在没有朋友，一起玩也没什么的。

无奈，全圆佑只好先应下。

因为搜出来是个私密账号，全圆佑不好意思用玩的账号去加对方，换成能见人交换的那个号，点下关注申请。

回到主页，想了想，把上次和学弟去聚餐的照片发出来。

看着照片里学弟和学弟的对象紧紧靠在一起，而他坐在俩人对面，应该能说明自己是谁。再看看照片里自己的形象，白衬衫满分，眼镜满分，笑容满分，心满意足地退出SNS。

-  
所以为什么会不顾自己先前的言论，莽撞地给人私信周六晚有空么的邀约？

真的太漂亮了。全圆佑捂住胸口说学弟诚不欺他。

真的太漂亮了。

刚结束图书馆meeting的全圆佑打开SNS，发现对方通过自己的关注申请，就点进对方主页。帐号叫Moon，名称就只用一个🌕。

自拍很多，大概十分之九是自拍，单人的和朋友一起的蹲着逗小猫的。也很会自拍，不是常人自拍的角度，镜头任性地从下往上怼，依旧显得眼睛很大脸很小。好吧，全圆佑承认对方长了张无论怎么拍都好看的脸。杏眼挺鼻小嘴，角度刚好能看见上目线和嘴唇上有三颗痣，显得这张脸很清纯天真。

身材却完全色情。继续往下翻，翻出一两张应该是对方友人帮忙拍的全身照，肩很宽腰很细，屁股从另一张侧身照看应该挺翘的，起码是肉乎乎的。腿也很漂亮，从背后看大腿有肉感小腿曲线又柔和，正面看的话小腿骨似乎有点弧度，不过刚好适合卡在自己的腰上，全圆佑想。

等不及翻完对方仅300+的推文，全圆佑迫不及待地发出邀请，邀漂亮人儿周末到市中常去的酒店一叙。发完才反应过来，怎么像个情窦初开的少年，完全抛掉掌控悠闲节奏的一套。又担心对方能否理解自己的来意，全圆佑从床上坐起，心想学弟既然给他介绍人，应该也和对方说过自己的情况，慢悠悠地又躺下去，继续翻人的自拍。

还剩一百多条，全圆佑突然觉得前几条合照里好像有张熟悉的脸，拉回去看了好几眼——是项目组学长的前男友，据说后来分手去和一个关系好的弟弟处朋友了。

对方刚结束的一段，不会是他学长的前男友吧。全圆佑躺不住了，翻下床坐到电脑前回想，当初和学长混饭的时候，学长前男友带来起码三四个弟弟。

漂亮人儿也在其中，全圆佑完全想起来了。因为当时他悄悄和学弟说世界上怎么会有喝个果汁都那么纯情又色情的人。嘴很小很精致，肉嘟嘟的，咬着果汁袋配的极细的吸管，全圆佑当时仗着人坐在烤肉桌的另一头，肆无忌惮地伏在学弟耳边抱怨，Capri-Sun的吸管干嘛做成透明的，让人一眼看清里面流动的梨汁，太像某种同样白色同样黏稠的液体了。

全圆佑很少在床以外的地方直接说色情粗鲁的话语。他的家教督促他在床上也保持绅士的品格，更何况是面对平生初见的陌生人。话说出口，全圆佑就暗自为刚才下流的言辞道歉。

“——叮”对方的回复把全圆佑的思绪拉回到现在进行时。

-我这周组里有个case要写，可能会有点晚，不介意吧？

全圆佑欢快地坐着转椅绕房间一圈，回复他。

-没关系。

想了想，把文字框里的“如果可以把该带的带上”删掉，发出“不见不散”。

-  
先是在浴室里来了一次。

文俊辉来的很准时，没有背包没带多少东西，新染了红发，开衫外套文化衫，黑色牛仔裤配双短靴。全圆佑一打开门就见他笑得又甜又活泼，说自己的名字叫文俊辉，叫他Jun就行。

全圆佑偏不，学他SNS推文下面朋友的叫法，喊他俊辉。文俊辉笑得露出整整齐齐八颗牙，又大又圆的眼睛弯弯的，像只吃饱餍足的猫。

苹果肌鼓鼓的，少年特有的娇憨感十足，全圆佑按耐不住去搂他的腰，果然好细，一只手稳稳当当地圈进怀里。文俊辉也不躲，老老实实地让人抱。两个人在房间玄关处抱了好长一段时间，直到全圆佑问他谁先去洗。

文俊辉果然不出全圆佑所料，又笑了，怎么那么爱笑，不过是带有一股子腼腆劲儿的：“我来之前在宿舍洗过了。”

全圆佑哪里肯放过，他最喜欢这家酒店浴室的设计，暖黄的灯光打在半透明玻璃上，看得人心痒痒，洗漱台不高不低，正适合按住人跪在上面后入。他不愿浪费这样的机会，邀请文俊辉和他再洗一次。

文俊辉来之前做过简单润滑，刚脱掉裤子，全圆佑的手就摸上来了，不仅摸他肉肉的臀瓣，也摸光滑紧致的胸乳。

文俊辉半扭回头，问：“要先亲一下吗？”左耳上挂着条简单的耳线，长度垂到脖颈的中间位置，亮铮铮的。全圆佑早想这么做了，直接用行动回答，俯身含住对方的上唇。唇珠是圆润的，唇弓上的痣是浅褐色的是香的是软的。搂住人往水流下带，全圆佑的手盖住他的头顶，“小心水进眼睛里。”翻个面抬起他的一条腿，另一只手按在他腰窝里想从后面进去。

文俊辉润滑做的很彻底，全圆佑扶着性器在缝隙磨蹭，湿润的穴口能敞开浅浅地含住他。

进去了小半个头部，文俊辉转过上半身，用手抵住他前进的步伐，“戴套。”腰本来就是塌下去的，一条腿还在全圆佑手里，背部薄薄覆盖的肌肉收缩出一个很漂亮的线条，看得全圆佑更想不管不顾提枪冲进去。

他后退一步，放下文俊辉的腿，右手摸到先前摆在盥洗台上的小薄片，左手摁在文俊辉肩膀上，“帮我戴。”

语气中带有调情意味的笑意，文俊辉听得出来。接过薄片蹲下去，正面对上即将进入到他身体里的东西。全圆佑的手仍然悬在他额前替他挡水，背后是冰凉的墙壁，他上周不小心感冒还没好。因为姿势重心不稳的原因，文俊辉的一只手撑在全圆佑的下腹上。

全圆佑太瘦了，大腿比起文俊辉的，像两根光溜溜的竹节，肋下隐约能见到骨头，不过一看就是常年泡在健身房里，双臂紧实的肌肉线条，腹部白皙却不能忽视的腹肌。根本不需要担心什么，文俊辉还是傻不拉叽地问出口：“不会使不上力气么？”

全圆佑一点也不着急，稍稍抬起下面，“干你的时候你就知道了。”柱体紧贴腹部，直愣愣地立着，随他的动作擦过文俊辉柔软的脸颊，在对方脸上留下一道潮湿的痕迹。

文俊辉失神地抹掉脸上的液体，握住全圆佑的，亲了一口，“其实看到它大概还是能知道了。”然后朝上望着全圆佑的脸笑了笑。

文俊辉真的很爱笑，全圆佑在两人见面不到半小时内得出这么一个结论，而且笑得很甜，比舍友桌上摆的削好的红富士还甜。

等文俊辉替他戴好，他让人半跪在盥洗台上从后面进入。

文俊辉上半身快贴在镜子上，全圆佑站在后面顶他，在征得同意的情况下一只手拍着两人交合的部位。文俊辉的屁股没有想象中的翘，但胜在肉感，全圆佑一巴掌啪在紧实的臀肉上，也扶着文俊辉的腰，要求，“腿往后一点点、”文俊辉下意识往后坐，就立马得到奖励，“对、乖。”然后又被要求，“屁股再抬起来一点、”

这回的奖励，是他低下身亲在文俊辉的耳际后，还问，“喜欢么、舒服吗、嗯？”声音低沉，文俊辉软得只能老老实实蜷起身体挨操。

撞击中他的性器摩擦过文俊辉的敏感点，使得人扬起脖颈向后倒，他的步调并没有慢下来，继续一下一下地挺进去。

“怎么了？”

文俊辉只能发出类似猫咪被呼噜毛舒服了的呜咽声。

“受不了了？”全圆佑又问，手伸到前头，想安慰人。文俊辉硬的发热，应该是快要射了，他一下没控制住，狠狠地撞进去。文俊辉仰着头“——唔”了一声，他停下来亲亲对方光裸的背脊，向人道歉，“对不起、弄疼你了、”

反倒是听到他的对不起，文俊辉全射在他手里。

-  
第二次是躺在床上，侧入的。

文俊辉问：“这个姿势、不拍了吗？”

全圆佑从后面抱住他，抬起他的大腿插进去：“这样更舒服不是吗？”手机被搁在小桌上，先前趁文俊辉擦头发的空隙，全圆佑看了几眼视频，快速决定下来，这个，不会发出去。都怪文俊辉的屁股太好看了，还会无意识地往后蹭他。

侧入的姿势让文俊辉完全放松下来，全圆佑观察到，猫咪似乎不太喜欢后入的姿势，虽然后入能完全展现他流畅的背脊，但整个人容易陷入紧张绷紧的状态，声带发紧，只有发狠了才能听到点声音。果然躺下来环抱着就很喜欢，时不时地哼出声，尾音拖得软软的长长的。偶尔也会喘不上气，发出好似啜泣的好听的呜咽声。

也喜欢被亲脸颊，比接吻还喜欢。在脸上嘬一口，被亲的地方就会浮起淡淡的一点红。是不容易出汗的体质，在冷光灯下才能看清，因为最近参加户外活动晒黑的四肢，但屁股还是白的，胸口也是白的。

今晚自己怎么像是换了个人。

全圆佑想。

全圆佑怎么一点不像他发出来视频里的那样，虽然同样很温柔，但似乎有点温柔得过了头，文俊辉想。平时他不敢直接关注全圆佑的帐号，只能让头像是戴眼镜打领结的@WWWW17挂在自己最近搜索的第一位，不是全圆佑用来加他的@JWW717。在视频里全圆佑做舒服了会问那些人爽不爽，偶尔还会爆一两句粗口，不是折辱性很强的称呼，但比“宝贝”更容易让他兴奋。

文俊辉怀疑自己是不是有受虐倾向。归根到底，就是想看冷静自持、彬彬有礼的人在性欲上为自己发狂的样子，最好全圆佑还能带上眼镜插他。

幻想着，文俊辉的精神肉眼可见地萎靡下来。

全圆佑看出他的消沉，拉慢进出的节奏，把人掂起来半后躺在怀里，“想不想骑上来？”

不等文俊辉开口说什么，全圆佑完全退出来，平躺，双手握住他的腰，轻轻一翻，文俊辉就卧在他胸膛里。

其实比起后入，全圆佑更喜欢骑乘，拍的不少，发出去的少，只是因为没几个好看的。但碰上文俊辉，好看，又舍不得发。文俊辉和他十指相扣，着力点放在后面相连的地方，向后舒腰把腰腹全露出来。他得寸进尺把手放在文俊辉的胸脯上，揉捏两个点，还不许人倒下来，掐着对方细软的腰用力向上耸。

还要人儿喊他的名字：“叫我、叫圆佑。”

文俊辉太听话了，要什么给什么，猫一样地把他的名字放在舌尖反复揉捻，“圆佑、圆、圆佑、”听话得全圆佑心软下来，背靠床头，牵住文俊辉纤细的脚踝。

文俊辉实在没有力气了，弓回腰，手撑在他的小腹上，要求自己动。不是上下地动，是含住慢慢晃动腰肢。

自己来总是不得力，快感明显减少，文俊辉欲哭无泪。

全圆佑就掂掂他，问他：“怎么了，还是不舒服？”

文俊辉抬起眼，眼角发红，眼底竟然湿漉漉的，带着莫名的委屈。

“为什么你不骂骂我？”

这可把全圆佑乐坏了，允许人趴下来，亲亲小猫的耳尖，“骂你什么？”他问，“像说其他人那样说你、嗯？问你怎么这么骚，是不是要我干死你？”

“说话呀。”

“那你觉得呢？要骂你什么才行？”

两人又换了一个体位，他把文俊辉压在身下，两条劲瘦有力的腿强势分开文俊辉的膝盖。拉起猫咪的脚踝，腿弯被架在他的肩上，他手去揉揉下面人的屁股，摸得一手的液体，又撑在两边开始冲刺。从系领结的优雅德古拉变成一只正在狩猎状态的薮猫，弓着腰就能带来无形的压迫感。

文俊辉完全回答不上来，光是承受全圆佑突如其来凶猛攻势的快感就耗尽所有精力，沉浸在欲望的漩涡里，只能呆呆地掉眼泪。

全圆佑勾起手指去抹他的眼角，声音也哑了几分，“哭的跟小花猫似的。”最后几下，又准又狠，把自己牢牢地送进去，倒在文俊辉身上。

两个人都身体颤抖了半响，全圆佑才揉揉他的脑袋，凑过去咬他的耳垂，“能骂你什么，我还不得哄着干你、嗯？”

-  
等文俊辉回过神，自顾自裹着全圆佑的浴袍，说要去冲一下，黏的难受。全圆佑嘴角上扬，看着被自己因为洁癖带来的浴袍裹住那窈窕身躯，一扭一扭地走进浴室，心想自己最后是不是做狠了。

等会儿向他道个歉吧。

说不定还能换来一个甜甜的吻。

全圆佑想。

却没想到文俊辉出来，先问介不介意他想抽支烟。然后一脸乖顺的小猫从外套里翻出烟盒打火机。不是普通香烟，全圆佑没戴眼镜瞧不仔细，烟身细长，不外乎某种水果爆珠类的。

文俊辉坐在床沿，点燃。他吸得很慢，浅浅吸一口再深深地吐出来。高挺的鼻骨在烟雾中影影绰绰，全圆佑伸出手招他过来，小猫就乖乖地靠进他的怀里。闻到吐出来的味道，嗯、是草莓味的，和猫咪一头暗红的发很配。

全圆佑陷入莫名的紧张中。

捏紧文俊辉腰上的浴袍带子，让文俊辉误以为是他不喜欢，“我弟弟比较敏感，所以我就抽这种，味道还是很难受么？”说完想起身把烟按掉。

全圆佑抱住他的腰，不让他起来，对上透露出关怀意味的猫眼，全圆佑又突然感到自己放松下来。

“没有、只是觉得味道很甜。”

“下周末我舍友要回国找他男朋友，你愿不愿意来我家玩？”全圆佑胸有成竹地发出邀请。

文俊辉只是一搭一搭地吐出烟圈，烟圈扑到全圆佑的脸上。他开始有点心急起来，加大筹码，“我有床酒红色的床单，和你的发色很配。嗯、或者你喜欢什么我去准、”

文俊辉亲了他一口，“我倒是喜欢你浴袍的颜色。”全圆佑这次带来的是条丝质的，就裹在文俊辉的身上，腰带系得紧紧的。和他们第一次在烤肉店吃饭，全圆佑穿的紫色外套是同一个颜色。“我喜欢紫色的、你有吗？”

全圆佑笑了出来，鼻子皱缩，活脱脱一只开心的小猫咪，“有、大不了把这件铺在下面操你。”然后抢过他猫咪手里的草莓味细烟，吸了一口，烟全吐在文俊辉脸上。

“果然很甜。”

END

**Author's Note:**

> 仅以此告诫自己，用朋友iPad登Twi之前一定要问清楚对方现在登陆的账号是不是用来关注某些推主的特殊账号  
> 不对，应该是出门包再重也要自己带平板


End file.
